The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by blu-absolute-lova24
Summary: Tristan and Jess were Rory's best friends. Evryone could see that Tristan and Rory were meant for each other, even Jess. What would a 2 weeks Christmas break do? TRORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay another storie here. Yay for me! So anyway Here is the things you all need to know. Well it's a TRORY… but I bet everyone already knew that.

-It's two weeks before Christmas

-Lorelai and Luke are going out

-Tristan and Jess are both Rory's best friend

-And last but not least, I put it a new character, Amber McVeigh. (just some random name.

**The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

Rory walked tiredly to her locker Monday morning. Today was just not her day. She slept in late and missed her first class because her mom couldn't drive her. So, she had to wait for the bus in the cold December weather. On top of all that, she didn't get a single cup of coffee in her veins today and her locker won't open.

"Please Fred, just be nice to me today and open up." She said to the thing in front of her. But no matter how hard she tried to open it, it just wouldn't budge.

"Need some help with that Mary?" a voice behind her said.

"Please and thank you." She said as she turned around to face him.

"Okay just hold this for me." Tristan said pulling a coffee cup behind his back and gave it to Rory.

She squealed with delight. "Is it for me?"

"Nope, that is for me," Tristan said seriously although a hint of amusment could be heard.

"Please Tris, I really need it. I didn't get a single cup today." She pouted, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Ugh, fine Mare, but you owe me one."

She squealed again and launched herself into his arms. "Thank you, thank you! You just made my day. And if you could get Fred here open, you would make me so happy right now."

"Step away from Fred and let a real man handle it."

Rory looked around, "And where exactly is this real man?" she asked. Then she looked back at him, "You can't possibly be the 'real man'"

"Very funny."

"Ya, I thought so."

She stepped away from her locker to let Tristan open her locker. He gave it a small hit and it clicked open. "See you just need a small hit and voila!"

"Thanks, you are the best." She said giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"I try. So are you sure it's okay to spend the two weeks Christmas break with you in Stars Hollow?"

"For God sake Tristan, it's fine. I invited you didn't I? Just be ready for all the craziness that's gonna happen."

"And Lorelai is okay with this?"

"YES Tris," Rory emphasised,

"Okay then"

"Ya, just bring your stuff over tomorrow okay?"

"See I knew you couldn't resist the DuGrey charm."

"Oh man maybe I should just uninvited you." She closed her locker and started walking towards her second class.

"No way. You are stuck with me for the Christmas break and you cannot get ris of me."

"O yea fun! You better get me a really good Christmas present. OHh and coffee."

"Yes, how can we forget the coffee."

"Hey don't make fun of coffee."

"What I' not making fun of coffee, it's just bad for you Mare."

She gasped, "Bad for me? How can you say that? I'll be dead without it!"

"Oh no and whatever would I do," Tristan teased. That got him a smack on the head from the girl next to him. "Ow, what's that for?" he kind of yelled.

"Shhh! Don't be too loud. I don't want anyone staring at us." She said as she looked around the crowded hallways.

"So who cares if they stare at us?"

"You might not care but I do." Then a girl with blond hair came up beside Tristan.

"Hey Tris. So you want to do something tonight."

"Hmm, no thanks Mel. I've got plans tonight."

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked

"I'm spending time with my best friend here." He said as he put his arms around Rory's shoulder and led her away. "I'll see you later."

He started walking away with Rory ignoring the girl behind them.

"I'm your best friend?" she asked him with a surprise look on her face.

"Of course, well if you do want to be more, I could just start telling people now."

She smacked him playfully on the arm, "No thanks. I'm fine."

Then the bell rang signalling all the students to go to their class."

"I've got to go Tris. I'll see you later okay?"

"Kay. I'm dropping you off at home today."

"Nah it's okay, I'll just take the bus."

"Mare, I want to. Just let me okay."

"Ugh fine then." She gave him a hug. "Thanks." She started to walk in to her class. "And by the way," she said over her shoulder. "You're my best friend too." She said with a smile.

'I wish you would think of me more' he thought as he walked into his class.

A/N: So what did you think? Hmm I don't exactly know myself. You guys do the deciding. If you think I should continue tell me and if you think I should just burn it, than tell me too. But I really can't burn it so I'll just delete it. Hehe. OH and I just watched Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead's Man Chest. It was such an awesome movie. Whoever here likes Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, this movie is totally for you! And if you are a Orly fan, you are just like moi. He looked so good in the movie. Okay getting away from the real subject. I hope you enjoyed my first chapters and more to come if you liked it. Pleas r&r!

Thanks you guys….luv you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay so I'm continuing this storie! I'm glad you like its. Just to tell you all Tristan DID NOT I repeat did not go to military school. Even though I would love him to work out there, I feel sorry for him. And even though he's a jerk sometimes, I think that it is so unfair for his parents to send him there. So I'm gonna make Edward and Juliet DuGrey…I don't know their names…sorry guys, okay not too nice but not mean. I also decided to put Josh in this storie. Josh is the name of one of my friends…he's so cool and like a big brother to moi. I think he'll fit perfectly in this bunch.

So here is chapter number deux and I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter deux… (Two)**

The next day came and her friends noticed a change in her. She was glad tomorrow was the last day of school, well for two weeks. It's not because of the work she was getting; in fact she didn't have a lot of work. It's the fact that she's been so out of it today. No more smiles, she didn't eat her lunch and she wasn't paying attention in class. Everyone could seethe change, Tristan, Jess, Amber and her mom. Paris, Louise, Madeline, and even Luke can see that when she rushed in the diner to say bye to Lorelai. At the end of school, she waited for Tristan on the bench in front of the school. She pulled out a book and started to read. Just as she turned the page of her book, a person crept behind her.

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong or do I have to force you to tell me."

"Oh geez! Do you have to give me a heart attack Amber?"

"No but I wanted to."

"Oh thanks, it was really lovely." Rory said with a pointed look.

"Gilmore just tell her what's wrong." Paris said joining Amber. Then Louise and Madeline joined the group.

"Nothing is wrong you guys."

"Oh and is that why you stare into space during class? And why you look really pale like from lack of sleep. You seriously need to tell us what's wrong." Louise pointed out.

"Ya we are really worried about you." Madeline told her.

"There really is no reason to. I'm fine really."

Just then Tristan and Josh showed up to join the girls. "Hello ladies," Tristan said. Then sensing the tension in the air, he turned to Rory and said "What's wrong?"

"Why do you ask that? Nothing is wrong?" Rory said

"Ror, I have known you ever since you were five. I know when you are excited and happy. I know when you are sad and completely angry at someone. I can sense when you need a shoulder to cry on and when you need a friend. And right now I sense that something is not right. We are you friends Ror, you can tell us what's wrong and we'll try to help fix it." Josh told her with a frown on his face showing that he was worried and concerned about her. Josh was her rock, and he was like a big brother to her. She felt safe and protected around him and also Tristan because they wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"You want to what's wrong? Okay fine! I'll tell you what's wrong." She practically screamed at her friends. "Dean cheated on me okay? He cheated on me with this girl I know. She was one of the bitches in my old high school. I went to his house to give his book back and there he was with her topless making out in his room. That's why I was so down okay? I didn't want to talk about it. And you guys just had to force me to tell you. I would appreciate it if you would just please, leave me alone." Rory said breaking down, crying as she ran away from her group of friends. Tristan knew that it was really hard for her to tell everyone that so he ran after her.

"I'll kill him. I'm gonna shred him into little tiny pieces. I swear I hate seeing Rory like that. She already gave him so many chances and yet he breaks her heart over and over again." Josh growled, walking away from the other girls.

Amber burst into tears. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have pressured her into telling all of us. I didn't want to hurt her." She said sobbing.

Madeline and Louise comforted her, while Paris went to talk to Josh. "Josh I've never seen her so down like this. We have to do something. I never liked bagboy and this is the more reason to hate him."

"You're right. We have to do something about this. Rory is just like my little sister and seeing her like this makes me want to kill him. None of us ever liked bagboy. I already knew it from the beginning when I met him." John was then deep in thought.

"Do you know who this girl she was talking about?"

"Hmm, I think Amber saw her before. Why?"

"Wait. Come on." Josh said to Paris, mentioning her to follow him.

Meanwhile, Tristan had followed Rory to the back of the school. He already knew where he would find her. There was a tree back there where she would go, just to be alone, or when she was mad or when she was depressed. He found her sitting under the tree with her head in her hands. He could hear her sobbing and he knew she was crying. The sight in front of him broke him. He walked to her and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, soothing her.

"There, there Mary don't cry. You know you were too good for him. He was a jerk from the beginning." Rory didn't answer. "Mare don't cry for him, he is not worth it okay?"

"I wanted to tell you when I was ready. I didn't even tell my mom yet."

"You can tell her today." Tristan pointed out

"I know but still. I can't believe he would do that to me. He was like the first perfect boyfriend." she said, tears starting to fall again. Tristan reached up and brush the tears that were falling.

"Hmm that's his problem Ror, he was too perfect. I mean c'mon. No one is perfect right?"

"Ya I know. I'm sorry if I acted you know so weird."

"Hey when have you acted 'normal' before?"

That earned him a look from her.

"You know yesterday, after you dropped me off from school nothing was wrong. I saw Dean working in Doosies and everything seems perfectly normal. Then I went to give him the book back and found him with Sabrina, the bitch making out, and her topless."

"Like I said he's a J-E-R-K spells jerk."

"Okay that helps. I know you guys are glad me and him broke up. I know you hate him"

"Look, even though we do hate bagboy, doesn't mean we're glad you guys broke up. I mean we didn't want to see you get hurt, which happened and now we have to kick his ass. We were worried about you Mare. You were staying into space, you look really pale and," he gasped "you weren't paying attention and taking notes in class. Bad, bad girl Rory." This made Rory crack a small smile.

"See I made you smile. Hmm…since today is Thursday and tomorrow is the last day before the break," Tristan said while thinking. "How does a night of fun sounds?"

"Umm I don't think I want to participate in your kind of fun" Rory said quoting the fun with her fingers.

"Mary! I was thinking wallowing with all of your friends; you know movies and junk food extravaganza. But if you do want to do more than that we can always do that." Tristan said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"And here I thought the huge-ego-jerk-asshole-sex-craved Tristan was gone and replaced by the nice and sweet friend one but I guess I was wrong."

"Hey hey. I'm right here you know."

"I think a night of wallowing with friends is a good idea."

"Thank you, thank you very much" Tristan said trying to imitate Elvis. "Shall we go my lady?" he asked her giving her his arm.

"Yes oh fine gentleman," she said in a fake British accent as she hooked her arm with Tristan's and they walked back to their friends.

"Bet you five bucks that Luke will chase Dean and put him in a headlock."

"OH you're on." Tristan said with a smirk. "But I thought he didn't know."

"Well I'm gonna tell him, duh." She said as if it was so obvious.

"Oh of course queen obvious."

"Are you making fun of me? You're making fun of me." She said as they rounded the corner of the school to the front where their friends were.

"I was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was not"

"Was too."

"Ha!" Rory said pumping her fist up in the air. "Victory is mine!"

"Way to be grown up Mare." And she giggled as they were soon joined by their friends.

A/N: There it is…I don't know about this chapter…It's weird? You guys decide whether I should write it over or continue. If you guyz think I should continue I will. I thank you all for all the reviews. It's really great to know that I did good. Thanks

So hehe this bottom Authors Note will have one movie talking…it's fun to do. Hmm the movie topic will be: John Tucker Must Die. Hmm I so want to see that movie. It looks hilarious. C'mon guys wearing thongs? That has to be funny rite? Tell me what you think.

Luv you guys. Read n Review!

Kimmyz


End file.
